


Your story is our story

by Thomary221B



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #HarryPotterWeek, Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Wands
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Conjunto de historias de personajes del mundo mágico.Hecho para el #HarryPotterWeek de Motín Fanficker.





	Your story is our story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#Día 1: Encantamiento de levitación.   
> Fandom: Animales Fantásticos.   
> Pareja: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander.]

La pequeña sonrisa de aliento que Newt estaba mostrando le dio a Credence la confianza necesaria para apuntar la varita hacia la pequeña pluma de Diricawl que estaba en la mesa. Había estado practicando el hechizo desde que le se había confiado una varita bajo la supervisión del mismo magizoologo tras varios meses de enseñanza entre libros, criaturas mágicas e incluso la manipulación de su propio Obscurus.

—Wingardium leviosa —conjuró el encantamiento de levitación que todos los chicos de Hogwarts aprendían en su primer año de escuela. 

Para su asombro la pluma comenzó a levitar sin problemas y eso demostraba que tenía un buen control de su magia a pesar de que tiempo atrás no podía siquiera manejar su Obscurus. 

Credence realmente había hecho un gran avance. Uno que logró con pequeños pasos con la ayuda de Newt muy a pesar de todo el trajín que ha tenido que estar viviendo este último año. 

—Eso es maravilloso, Credence —la felicitación de Newt no se hizo esperar —Lo has hecho incluso mejor que cuando lo hice la primera vez —compartió con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada —la mía de alguna forma explotó en mi cara... 

—¿Hablas en serio? 

—Sí, cariño. No te mentiría. 

La pluma siguió levitando unos minutos más hasta que Credence la dejó caer en la mesa. A continuación él mismo comenzó tomar unas notas en el cuadernillo de cuero que Newt le había regalado la navidad pasada, lo apreciaba con todo su ser, porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le regalaba un objeto sin importar que él tuviera dar algo a cambio. Aunque un mes después le recompensó con un pequeño origami de papel que tenía la forma de un pingüino emperador que había visto en un libro. 

Pero de repente el piso comenzó a temblar violentamente haciendo que Credence dejara de escribir con su pluma y subiera su vista hacia la de Newt, que no tenía la mirada alegre si no uno lleno de mucha angustia. La varita de Newt se movió hacia su mano cuando conjuró un Accio hacia ella. 

—Están atacando la casa. Las protecciones se han activado —dijo Newt moviéndose hacia las escaleras que subían al primer piso —quédate aquí, Credence. 

—¡No! ¿Si te sucede algo? —los pies de Credence lo llevaron hasta Newt, quería sujetarlo para que no se fuera de su lado, él deseaba ayudarlo, no quería quedarse atrás. 

—Por favor, debes quedarte aquí. Sabes qué tienes que hacer, Credence —tomó la mano estirada del azabache apretándola —eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Claro que él lo sabía, aún era un fugitivo para el Ministerio Mágico. Su rostro estaba impreso en todos los diarios mágicos nacionales e internacionales tras los eventos de New York. Él estaba oculto de todo el mundo por la bondad del magizoologo que lo había encontrado apenas vivo. Por lo tanto habían hecho un plan por si las cosas ocurrían al sur, él recogía la maleta y las demás cosas para huir y encontrarse con el otro en algún punto donde podrían agruparse. Lo habían hecho muchas veces y por eso Credence estaba preocupado porque cada vez que huían el que terminaba en muy mal estado era Newt. No podía manipular a su obscurus no del todo, no si quería matar a los aurores que los perseguía y no estaba preparado para eso o al menos eso es lo que se dijo a si mismo pero sabía que muy en el fondo si no fuera por Newt los abría hecho caer uno a uno para que los dejarán en paz de una vez por todas. 

Habían sido muy tontos en volver al mismo lugar donde antes los encontraron anteriormente pero no lo hicieron porqué sí, tenían que recuperar a una criatura mágica que habían dejado atrás sin querer. Era un milagro que habían dejado la casa tras su allanamiento, al menos eso le había dejado la ventaja a Newt de volver a activar sus protecciones. 

—Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido —habló Credence angustioso, por primera vez podía hablar de aquella forma sin esperar repercusiones dolorosas —prométeme que vas a volver conmigo.

—Te lo prometo, Credence —Newt dio un paso hacia él y le tomó de sus mejillas para acercar su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. —Siempre voy a volver contigo. 

La distancia se acortó con un beso que hizo que Credence no quisiera apartarse nunca más de Newt pero tuvo que dejarlo. 

Con un rostro lleno de valentía Newt salió del sótano para enfrentarse a los aurores que los había descubierto, Credence tomó la maleta llena de criaturas mágicas, sus cosas y huyó de la casa en el momento que las protecciones cayeron.

Si el Dios que nunca escuchó las plegarias de Credence cuando estaba siendo maltratado por su madre lo estaba viendo ahora mismo, lo maldijo por no tener la misericordia necesaria para detener esto.  
_  
•••

Por muchas horas se ahogó en su propia oscuridad imaginando cada nuevo escenario en el cual Newt no regresaba con él, se preguntaba que era lo primero que iba a hacer si no volvía. Lo más probable fuera que perdiera los papeles y fuera a rescatar a Newt sin importar que algún inocente muriera en su camino y entonces volvería a suceder lo que ocurrió en Estados Unidos. 

Sin embargo, una pequeña tos le alertó desde donde estaba arrinconado en un pequeño callejón muy afuera de la ciudad. Credence levantó su cabeza apuntando con su varita inútilmente hacia esa dirección y lo que se encontró fue Newt que lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Estaba todo sucio y desordenado pero vivo, había cumplido su promesa. 

Volvió con él. 

A paso veloz Credence se acercó hacia Newt y cuando lo alcanzó lo apretó entre sus brazos muy fuerte, ahogando un sollozo en su pecoso cuello y allí respiró el aroma que lo calmaba en las noches en las que las pesadillas lo ahogaban en charco muy profundo.

—No quiero que nos volvamos a separar. No puedo continuar con esto, Newt... 

—Shh... —Newt alzó su cara para secar las lágrimas que ya corrían en su rostro —está bien, estoy bien. Aún no. No hasta que pueda enseñarte a defenderte hasta entonces déjame hacerlo. 

—¡Entonces enséñame! 

—Lo estoy haciendo, cariño —Newt besó la piel de su rostro con suavidad —te confíe una varita, Credence. 

—No es suficiente.

—Lo es. Poco a poco. No podemos forzar tu magia o adelantar las cosas, esto toma años, cariño. Así déjamelo a mí, yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste así que tú también prométeme que no harás algo imprudente. 

Las manos de Credence se apretaron en la tela de la gabardina y asintió, luego escondió su cara otra vez en el cuello de Newt apretando sus labios porque él no cumpliría su promesa.


End file.
